La plus désirable de nous deux
by Nethzea
Summary: Aujourd'hui était supposé être un jour banal. Mais les réactions et actions d'Erza sont de plus en plus étranges et Mirajane ainsi que Jellal aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. D'autant plus que la rousse le drague ouvertement et il devient difficile de lui résister. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Jerza
1. Etrange

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fiction et je suis ravie de vous accueillir. Le nombre de chapitres n'a pas été clairement défini dans ma tête (3 ? 4 ?), cela dépendra de l'avancé du chapitre 2. En attendant, voici le premier chapitre de "La plus désirable de nous deux" !

* * *

**Résumé :** Aujourd'hui était supposé être un jour banal. Mais les réactions et actions d'Erza sont de plus en plus étranges et Mirajane ainsi que Jellal aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. D'autant plus que la rousse le drague ouvertement et il devient difficile de lui résister. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

**Rating :** M, pour les futurs chapitres

**Droits :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement sur Magnolia, en cette matinée du mois de juin. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter et les différentes âmes de la ville s'éveillaient petit à petit, se préparant pour aller travailler.

La victoire de Fairy Tail aux grands jeux magiques avait rendu Magnolia plus vivante, plus active. Cela était dû au retour de la guilde dans leur bâtiment officiel, au bout de la rue passant par la cathédrale Kardia. Leur victoire avait été célébrée comme il se devait, et il y avait même certaines personnes ayant un trou noir à propos de la fête, l'alcool ayant coulé à flots. Grace à cette victoire mémorable, les missions affluaient sur le tableau d'affichage et il était presque impossible de les distinguer, car les feuilles se superposaient. Les mages ayant tous repris leurs esprits repartaient donc, seul ou en équipe, au travail.

Il était donc tout à fait normal de voir aux portes de la ville, à l'aube, une jeune femme en armure, revenant visiblement de mission, quelques égratignures parcourant ses bras. Cette mage aux cheveux rubis était connue ici, puisqu'elle faisait partie des mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail. Ramenant avec elle de nombreuses valises ainsi qu'un présent offert par le village qu'elle avait sauvé lors de sa mission, elle rentrait à la guilde. Elle décida, pour rentrer, de passer par une nouvelle boulangerie qui avait ouvert il y a une semaine, au moment de partir en mission. Arrivée à l'intérieur, le pâtissier la reconnut – qui ne la connaissait pas ? -, et se tint droit, comme s'il sentait qu'elle allait le réprimander. Elle choisit un fraisier – pour changer -, et sortit, un sourire aux lèvres. Le pâtissier finit lui aussi par sourire, content d'avoir la grande Titania. Il allait faire un bon chiffre d'affaire. Le pauvre, il ne connaitra pas sa douleur quand il sera en rupture de stock de fraisier un jour.

La jeune femme aux cheveux carmin poursuivit son chemin en passant par une petite rue adjacente à la boutique. Elle n'était pas très large – et plutôt sombre -, mais c'était le chemin le plus court, et de toute façon, Titania n'avait peur de rien. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans cette rue, et quelques vitres étaient brisées. Elle était sale et poussiéreuse. En passant devant une fenêtre, elle reçut de la fumée mélangée à une poudre orangée. Surement quelqu'un qui faisait le ménage, pensa la jeune femme. Elle toussa tout en poursuivant sa route, évitant tant bien que de s'étouffer. Elle déposa ses bagages au dortoir de Fairy Hills, puis se dirigea vers la guilde pour manger son fraisier, en compagnie de ses amis.

En passant la porte de l'imposant bâtiment, elle se baissa, pour éviter de justesse une chaise lancée vers la porte d'entrée. Ça y est, il était à peine dix heures, et il y avait déjà une bagarre. L'endroit était bruyant. On pouvait voir Natsu et Grey en train de se battre avec ces mêmes chaises, Elfman qui alla les rejoindre, mais qui se prit un poing qui le fit atterrir sur la table où se trouvaient Max et Volen. La table s'écroula et ces derniers, mécontents, prirent part à la rixe générale qui venait de se déclencher. Le mobilier volait, et certains mages durent ruser d'ingéniosité afin de ne pas finir assommés. La mage à l'armure se dirigea vers le bar, où Mirajane essuyait quelques verres en regardant avec amusement les garçons se défouler.

« - Alors Erza, cette mission ?

- Pas trop compliquée, j'ai éliminé les balkans qui envahissaient le village sans trop de soucis. Les habitants ont tenu à m'offrir un totem, je n'allais pas refuser », répondit la rouge.

Mirajane la regarda malicieusement :

« - Et ce gâteau, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une petite récompense, j'estime l'avoir mérité » sourit Erza.

Mirajane lui recommanda tout de même de se dépêcher de le manger, vu la bataille qui se déroulait derrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, Erza aurait bien pu dire qu'elle avait de la chance, car à peine son gâteau fini, Natsu avait atterri sur le comptoir de la guilde, faisant voler des verres et des assiettes, dont celle que la rousse avait utilisé pour manger. Il se releva aussitôt, mais fut tiré par les cheveux par une Titania en colère.

« - Natsu ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir, alors maintenant, ça suffit !

- Mais.. »

Elle l'assomma. La guilde allait être tranquille pendant un moment. Toute cette agitation associée à la mission avait dû la fatiguer, car elle commença à ressentir une douleur à la tête. Erza mit une main sur son front et sentit quelque chose tambouriner. Il fallait qu'elle aille se reposer. Elle prit congé auprès de Mirajane, puis partit vers Fairy Hills se coucher.

Mirajane se tourna vers les escaliers de la guilde où descendaient un petit homme à la moustache blanche et deux autres personnes. Le premier était un homme aux cheveux bleus légèrement ébouriffés. Il avait un tatouage mystérieux sur la joue droite. Il semblait triste – mélancolique ? – en descendant les marches et était visiblement dans ses pensées. L'autre était une femme. Elle avait les cheveux roses et semblait enjouée à l'idée d'être à la guilde, elle sautillait presque sur place sous le coup de l'excitation.

« - Maître, si vous m'aviez dit que Crime Sorciere était ici, j'en aurais parlé à Erza, elle serait restée et aurait été ravie de les voir, dit alors la blanche, en les accueillant.

- Nous sommes arrivés, il a quelques minutes par le passage secret en bas, et nous nous entretenions avec le Maître à propos de notre venue ici », répondit le bleu, qui avait baissé la tête à l'entente du nom de la jolie rousse.

Jolie, c'était un euphémisme pour lui. A ses yeux, elle était parfaite. Un cœur d'or, une âme de guerrière, un corps de déesse, un mental d'acier. Une personne en qui l'on pouvait facilement avoir confiance les yeux fermés. Un pilier sur lequel se reposer. Malheureusement, malgré l'affection – ou l'amour ? – qu'il avait pour elle, il estimait ne pas la mériter. La faire souffrir pour lui avait été un tel crime qu'il ne pouvait résolument pas se permettre d'avoir une once de bonheur avec elle. Il avait pourtant été pardonné. Mais selon lui, il devait payer, se punir pour ses actions passées.

« - Ils recherchent un membre d'une guilde noire qui serait dans le coin de Magnolia pour recruter des mages, reprit le Maître Makarov, et Jellal et Meldy vont donc rester quelques jours ici, le temps de leur mission, ce sera plus pratique.

- Pas de soucis, s'enjoua Mirajane, j'en connais qui vont avoir une belle surprise aujourd'hui !

- Juvia m'a tellement manqué ! Renchérit la mage aux cheveux roses.

- Je vous laisse vous installer, personne ne devrait vous repérer, ici, vous serez bien » termina Makarov en partant à son bureau, non sans avoir récupéré une choppe de bière avant.

La démone les invita au comptoir, où chacun avait choisi quelques chose à boire pour se meler à la foule : un café pour le bleu, et un cocktail de jus de fruits pour la rose. Cette dernière n'avait le droit de prendre encore de l'alcool, Jellal la lui interdisant, elle était encore innocente, du moins, il essayait de préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait encore. Ils burent tranquillement malgré le brouhaha de la guilde, quand les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une mage aux cheveux bleus, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Jellal vit alors un éclair rose passer : Meldy venait de se jeter littéralement sur Juvia pour la saluer. Visiblement, la bleue ne percuta pas tout de suite. C'est quand les visages furent tournés vers elles – Meldy et la discrétion faisant deux –, que Juvia prit conscience de la personne devant elle. On entendit alors des gloussements, signe de retrouvailles, et les deux mages allèrent s'asseoir pour discuter. Elles étaient surexcitées. Jellal, lui, prit gentiment congé de Mirajane pour commencer ses recherches. La blanche lui donna les clés d'une des pièces à l'étage de la guilde, qui lui servirait de bureau. Il voulait d'abord essayer des rassembler quelques éléments pour tenter de connaitre le profil des mages recrutés par ce mage clandestin.

Les paupières encore lourdes, Erza ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Vu l'intensité du soleil, il devait être l'après-midi. Combien d'heures avait-elle dormi ? Personne n'était venu la déranger pendant son sommeil, donc elle estimait que la nuit n'était pas encore passée. Elle tenta de se relever, mais une douleur vive à la tête la fit se rallonger aussitôt. Posant une main sur son front, elle se releva une nouvelle fois. Assise sur son lit, elle entendit un cliquetis métallique et regarda sa tenue. Une armure ? Quelle horreur ! Quelle femme censée pourrait porter ça ? C'était inélégant, pas féminin du tout. Elle sortir du lit et se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui était posé dans un coin de sa chambre. Grâce à son pouvoir, elle put aisément changer de vêtements. Elle opta pour une robe d'été, légère. D'un bleu pastel, cette robe soulignait bien ses formes, ses hanches, sa poitrine. Elle était cintrée au niveau de la taille par une ceinture noire, ce qui accentuait la finesse de son corps.

« Parfait »

Elle retournait à la guilde, maintenant qu'elle était reposée. Tout le monde était là bas, et peut-être que Lucy ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait des médicaments pour sa pauvre tête. Sur le chemin, la rousse respirait à pleins poumons l'air pur, elle observait avec amusement les écureuils et les lapins qui gambadaient. Elle poussa la porte de la guilde et s'exclama :

« C'EST MOI ! »

Un grand blanc dans le hall-taverne. Voir la grande Titania s'exclamer comme ça, c'était assez… inhabituel. Voire impossible. Elle était toujours discrète, à respecter l'ordre et la discipline et à le faire respecter aux autres. La rousse se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« - Reposée ? demanda Mirajane.

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Par contre, j'ai un mal de tête pas possible, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose ?

- Je dois avoir ça, je reviens. Tu veux manger en attendant ?

- Une salade de fruit, je veux bien. Un truc léger. »

La blanche lui servit ce qu'elle avait commandé, se disant quand même que c'était bizarre qu'elle ne commande pas de fraisier. Habituellement, elle tuerait presque pour en avoir un. Elle partit à l'étage, à l'infirmerie de la guilde, pour chercher un médicament. Au passage, elle en profita pour toquer à la porte du bureau temporaire de Jellal.

« - Tu es occupé ?

- Non c'est bon, rentre, tu es dans ta guilde, ne te gène pas.

- Parfait. J'ai une surprise pour toi en bas. Viens ! »

Elle le tira par le bras et couru dans les escaliers, le bleu sur ses talons. Elle servit un verre d'eau à Erza et lui donna le médicament. Dans le même temps, Jellal approchait doucement du comptoir, la femme de ses rêves – bien qu'inaccessible à ses yeux –, étant juste en face de lui. Il déglutit. La robe qu'elle portait était trop… enfin, on voyait parfaitement son corps, quoi. En le voyant, les yeux de la rousse s'illuminèrent et elle se jeta à son cou. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'enlacer. La douceur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, son odeur… C'est comme si elle avait été créée dans le but de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il la serra tout contre lui, même si intérieurement, il trouvait bizarre qu'elle puisse avoir ce geste. La plupart du temps, ils se regardaient sans jamais rien se dire. Aucun des deux ne prenait la parole. Mais aujourd'hui, visiblement, c'était différent. Contre toute attente, elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue du bleu, ce qui le surprit.

« Bonjour, bel étalon.. »

Jellal se sentit rougir à ce contact. Meldy, toujours avec Juvia, se retourna et regarda en direction du bar. Elle pouffa de rire. Si Ultear était encore là, elle rigolerait aussi, en se moquant, probablement. Erza et Jellal de séparèrent, et il s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar. Mirajane était non loin, elle adorait avoir des potins sur eux, et elle pouvait s'en servir pour la faire chanter. Cela l'amusait toujours. Contre toute attente, Erza se posa sur les genoux du bleu. Elle passa ses lèvres dans le cou de ce dernier, juste en l'effleurant. Il trouvait qu'Erza agissait vraiment bizarrement, même s'il avait rêvé de ce contact toute sa vie.

« - Erza… dit-il difficilement en la repoussant légèrement, il allait avoir un peu chaud sinon. Hum, je suis désolé, je voulais vous apporter un cadeau au Maître à Mirajane et à toi pour vous remercier de nous accueillir ici, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, donc je ne pourrais pas t'offrir le fraisier que je voulais te donner.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais juste le Maître. Et puis, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et en souriant, les fraisiers, c'est beaucoup trop gras pour moi. »

Mirajane, derrière le bar, se retourna vivement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Erza ? Fraisier trop gras ?

« Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

* * *

Désolée pour la phrase d'accroche de fin, j'ai un peu de mal avec ça. Voilà ! Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	2. Diagnostic

Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci aux revieweurs (dont les réponses viennent plus loin). Quand j'ai vu que Lou Celestial et mystwalker25 m'ont reviewé, j'ai cru m'évanouir ^^. J'ai adoré les reviews de tout le monde !

Après un peu d'attente due à une réalisation de costumes pour le spectacle de ma sœur (des finitions) et un week-end avec mon copain, voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu bof, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir autre chose. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Mais je vous réserve un e scène qui plaira aux fans de Gerza dans le chapitre 3. Au final, il n'y aura que 3 chapitres. En attenant le dernier, voici un peu de lecture, bisous !

**Résumé :** Aujourd'hui était supposé être un jour banal. Mais les réactions et actions d'Erza sont de plus en plus étranges et Mirajane ainsi que Jellal aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. D'autant plus que la rousse le drague ouvertement et il devient difficile de lui résister. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Jerza

**Rating :** M

**Droits :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Hiro Mashima.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lou Celestial :** le Gerza, c'est le bien. Comme l'Edo-Gerza. On se sent toutes un peu comme Erza : une battante au coeur sensible qui se cache derrière une armure. Pas vous ? Moi oui en tout cas.

**mystwalker25 :** Mirajane tient à la sauver et en même temps à les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle devrait avoir un deuxième boulot : entremetteuse. Merci pour les compliments.

**Xelynna :** Elle arrive la suite :D

**Taraimperatrice :** je pensais à la même phrase quand j'ai fini le chapitre ^^. La scène a l'air plus drôle dans ma tête que quand j'écris mais j'espère transmettre ce qu'il faut.

**Lola :** je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, quelle poudre orange ? *pars en sifflotant*. Hum hum, il y aura légèrement beaucoup plus qu'un baiser, hihihi.

**Angie :** Merci ! Pour les rebondissements, je ne sais pas que cela donnera, tu me diras.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Diagnostic**

Elles étaient perdues en pleine forêt.

Enfin, Mirajane surtout, parce qu'Erza ne faisait que de la suivre, une mine boudeuse peinte sur son visage. Après s'être posée de sérieuses questions l'état de la rousse, - et accessoirement après avoir bien enregistré les images d'une Erza entreprenante dans son cerveau au cas où -, Mirajane avait décidé que la meilleure solution pour le moment serait d'aller voir Polyussica. Elle s'est alors proposée pour y aller, laissant Jellal tranquille. Il avait sûrement besoin de se remettre de ses émotions, pensa-t-elle.

Sauf qu'à ce moment là, la blanche n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que la mage guerrière puisse faire une scène. La démone n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait gentiment tiré Erza par le bras en lui disant qu'elles allaient voir un docteur. Cette dernière avait refusé, en répondant que rien ne pourra la détacher de son amour. Voyant visiblement que le bleu allait exploser, ou fondre – dans tous les cas, il était rouge – la démone insista. La rousse s'était levée et avait prononcé :

« - Tu le veux, c'est ça ? Le désires-tu autant que je le désire ? Si c'est le cas, prépares-toi au plus féroce combat de ta vie, je ne m'inclinerai pas devant toi, sache-le, tu perdras. »

La blanche avait levé les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi. Elle lui avait ensuite juré qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jellal du tout – quelle possessive, celle là – et s'était ensuite rendu compte que tout le monde la regardait dans la guilde.

« Juste un léger souci, ne vous inquiétez pas, retournez à vos occupations. Erza est juste un peu malade. Enfin j'espère », ajouta-t-elle pour elle.

Les rumeurs iront sûrement de bon train, mais tant pis. Pendant toute cette agitation, Jellal avait disparu. Le pauvre était parti se réfugier à l'étage, dans son bureau. Cette femme le mènerait à sa perte, pensa-t-il. Et si elle était sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, il la sauvera. Non pas que cette Erza là soit déplaisante, au contraire, mais il préférait largement son Erza douce et timide. Bien qu'une Erza aussi tente que possible était plus que plaisant pour ses yeux.

Bref. Mirajane avait profité de l'absence du bleu pour convaincre la rousse de venir avec elle. Cette dernière avait capitulé, se jurant qu'elle s'y prendrait mieux pour que son amant cède plus tard. Toujours est-il que maintenant, elles étaient en pleine forêt, sans savoir exactement si elles approchaient de la maison de la vieille amie de Makarov. La blanche avançait pas à pas, murmurant à chaque fois que cela devait être dans le coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent. Bien évidemment, la vieille femme n'avait aucune envie de les voir, humaines qu'elles étaient. Mais étant plus ou moins affiliée à Fairy Tail, Polyussica prit sur elle et reçut les deux jeunes femmes.

« - J'étais occupée, mais bon, il faut croire que c'est le but des humains de me déranger. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? grogna l'amie du Maître.

- Hum, commença la blanche, Erza a un problème je pense. Elle se comporte bizarrement depuis qu'elle est revenue à la guilde cet après-midi. Elle… Elle est très séductrice et ne le cache visiblement pas.

- Je ne vois pas trop le problème. Ayant déjà vu les tenues qu'elle porte, cela ne m'étonne pas, répondit la rose en haussant les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas comme ça, habituellement, elle est réservée. Erza, quoi. »

Même si elles étaient ennemies auparavant, aujourd'hui, Mira s'inquiétait pour celle qui était devenue une grande amie au fil du temps. Une amie qu'elle aimait taquiner, mais une bonne amie tout de même. Polyussica céda et fit une prise de sang à la rousse, puis partit dans la pièce d'à coté examiner le prélèvement. Pendant ce temps, Erza sortit un rouge à lèvres – où avait-elle eu ça ? – et se pouponna. La vieille femme revint.

« Désolée, mais il n'y a rien ici qui montre une infection magique ou autre. Ceci dit, les envoutements étant difficiles à percer, si vous pensez qu'elle n'est plus elle-même, vous devriez aller chercher dans des grimoires. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus. »

Après l'avoir remercié, Mirajane, persuadée qu'il y avait un problème, partit du principe que son amie avait subit un envoutement et rentra à la guilde, suivie de la jolie rousse.

* * *

Dans le hall-taverne de la guilde, Meldy, qui n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, alla voir Jellal à l'étage. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et elle comptait bien se rattraper. Elle avait passé presque toute la journée à parler avec Juvia, des dernières missions que chacune avait effectuée. Meldy lui avait confié que son pouvoir grandissait et qu'elle arrivait à créer des liens affectifs à une plus longue distance. Elles avaient ensuite parlé de leur amour. Juvia avait alors révélé qu'elle était amoureuse de son Grey-sama, ce que la rose savait déjà.

« - Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, s'excusa-t-elle, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Pas grave, tu avais besoin de parler, je le comprends. Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? As-tu remarqué le comportement d'Erza ce matin ?

- Oui, répondit la rose, vous vous êtes enfin avoués vos sentiments, c'est génial ! Et vous aviez l'air complices, même beaucoup ! Depuis le temps que…

- Non, enfin… Juste elle, murmura le bleu en baissant la tête. Elle n'était pas elle-même, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle faisait en tout cas, sourit Meldy.

- Non, je… »

Le visage du bleu tourna vite au rouge et la dénommée Meldy ne put que rire face à son Maître de guilde si nerveux, si…sensible quand on parle de sa jolie rousse auquel il ne résistait pas. Après un blanc de quelques minutes, Jellal lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle fasse sa mission seule, ou avec Juvia. Il lui raconta que si Erza avait un problème, il voulait l'aider. Il lui recommanda également de ne pas se faire repérer lors de leur filature, sinon Fairy Tail en pâtirait. Elle s'en sortira, pensa-t-il, la mission n'était pas très compliquée, et puis, ils connaitront le pouvoir du chef de la guilde clandestine, ce qui sera pratique pour la suite.

« JELLAL ? »

Oh non, Erza était rentrée. Il entendit quelques paroles en bas puis quelqu'un monter les marches rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher. Il ferma les yeux. Son esprit était tiraillé : il ne voulait pas d'une rousse assez folle pour lui sauter dessus, mais d'un autre côté, il espérait qu'elle rentre dans la pièce en étant elle-même. Mais vu la vitesse des pas, c'est la première proposition qui était la bonne. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup, le vit, prit une bouffée d'air, et courut pour l'embrasser. Avec toute la force de la rousse, la chaise où était posé le bleu se renversa, et lui avec. Il sentit quelque chose sur lui et ouvrit les paupières. Erza était sur lui, en train de le serrer tout contre elle. Il caressa ses doux cheveux pour la calmer un peu, même si au fond de lui, il savait que ça aurait l'effet inverse.

Mirajane arriva, en souriant devant l'image du couple devant elle. jellal tourna la tête aussitôt, rougissant.

« - Alors ?

- Rien dans son organisme, lui assura la blanche, mais c'est peut-être un envoutement. Il faudrait connaitre le type d'envoutement subi. Nous avons une bibliothèque, si tu veux mener des recherches. Je vais t'y amener.

- Bonne idée »

Suivi par une Erza qui le dévorait du regard, il marcha sur le spas de Mirajane jusqu'au sous-sol de la guilde, dans la bibliothèque. Des millions de livres étaient entreposés dans cette immense pièce. Il trouverait sûrement quelque chose ici. Mira le laissa puis il commença à fouiller.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard – Jellal n'avait pas la notion de l'heure, ici –, il cherchait toujours ce qu'avait la rousse. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs assise bien gentiment sur lui, sur ses genoux, et caressait gentiment le cou, la joue et l'épaule de son supposé amant. Il feuilleta un énième grimoire, tout en résistant tant bien que mal à la vision d'une Erza amoureuse, aimante et passionnée dans son cou. Il la prit par la taille pour bien la remettre sur ses genoux – que lui arrivait-il ? –, la repoussa légèrement car il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement. Elle était tout pour lui : l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, le pardon, une raison de vivre. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était en partie pour elle détruire des guildes noires prouverait à la rousse qu'il avait entendu sa voix et qu'il cherchait la rédemption, un moyen de se racheter à ses yeux.

« J'ai trouvé », marmonna-t-il.

_Symptôme : La victime change de personnalité et devient subitement attirée par la personne dont elle rêve en secret. Elle la suit constamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à ses avances._

Il regarda la rousse qui leva alors la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle était attirée par lui spécialement ? Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Il devait avoir une discussion avec elle quand elle sera redevenue elle-même. Si elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il ne saurait pas quoi faire… Il la désirait, mais elle, elle ne devait pas être avec lui, un criminel. C'est comme ça qu'il se voyait. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

_La cause d'un envoutement d'une telle envergure est l'absorption d'une potion par ingestion ou inhalation._

_Attention, un baiser entre la victime du sort et la personne dont elle est attirée rendra le sort permanent._

D'accord, donc ce sort était en fait une véritable torture. Il devait à tout prix lui résister, ce qui ne sera pas facile, vu ce qu'il subit déjà.

_Pour désenvouter la victime, un antidote existe. La préparation doit être minutieuse. Les ingrédi…_

Jellal tourna la page. Rien. La fin de description du sort a été effacée avec le temps. Il manque la partie la plus importante. Bon, bilan : sa jolie rousse est envoutée, il ne doit pas l'embrasser, et un antidote existe. Elle serait sauvée. Il bailla. Combien de temps était-il resté ici ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait sommeil. Il se leva. A ce moment, Meldy passa la porte de la bibliothèque.

« - Jellal ? Nous sommes rentrés.

- Ah, Meldy. Alors ? Questionna le bleu.

- Cela s'est bien passé. L'homme que nous cherchons possède une mage de l'ombre un peu spéciale, il est capable de créer des lames tranchantes au bout des ses mains, constituées d'ombre.

- Nous l'aurons. Il faut juste qu'il reste en ville. »

Il était fatigué. Mirajane lui avait proposé un lit à Fairy Hills s'il le désirait. Erza y possédant une chambre, il en profita pour la raccompagner. Elle venait de s'endormir. Il la porta jusqu'au dortoir, caché sous son capuchon. Il la déposa dans son lit. Elle était encore habillée. Rougissant, il ne pouvait pas la déshabiller, elle dormirait en robe, tant pis. Elle soupira. Si belle quand elle dormait, et si…active quand elle était réveillée. Sentant son pantalon le serrer, il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la chambre qu'on lui avait exceptionnellement attribuée – les garçons étant interdits au dortoir –.

Allongé sur le matelas, les mains derrière la tête, Jellal réfléchissait. Comment allait-il trouver l'antidote ? De plus, il ne savait pas quand et comment elle avait été ensorcelée. Il se sentait comme un chevalier, sauvant la princesse de l'immonde sorcière. Ce chevalier si serviable, ne désirant que le bonheur de la femme qu'il aime. Cependant, se rappellerait-elle de ce qui s'est passé ? De ce qu'elle avait fait ?

C'est sur ces pensées que le Maître de Crime Sorciere se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Tentatrice à sauver

Pouet les gens ! Voici le troisième chapitre tant attendu, et pas le dernier finalement, pour le plus grand plaisir des Jerziennes ! J'ai du mal à anticiper le nombre de chapitres, mais c'est pas grave. J'aime bien ce chapitre, mieux que le deuxième. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Tout de suite, comme d'habitude, voici les réponses aux reviews, suivi de votre chapitre 3. Vive le Jerza, vive Fairy Tail !

* * *

**Résumé :** Aujourd'hui était supposé être un jour banal. Mais les réactions et actions d'Erza sont de plus en plus étranges et Mirajane ainsi que Jellal aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. D'autant plus que la rousse le drague ouvertement et il devient difficile de lui résister. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Jerza

**Rating :** M

**Droits :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**mystwalker25 :** merci pour ta review, elle m'a permis de revoir certains points de mon histoire. Oui c'est bien la fumée orange. Comment mettre une élément perturbateur sans qu'on devine toute l'histoire ? Telle est la question. Il va l'embrasser, mais quand ? Ecrire une Erza greluche est assez long, hâte qu'elle revienne droite, juste et timide.

**Lou Celestial :** fangirl ? Tu vas être ravie de la première partie de ce chapitre alors ^^. Ce gégé est sage comparé à des gégé d'Edolas que j'ai pu lire (hein Myst')

**satsukisweet :** merci d'avoir reviewé ! Voyant les tenues d'Erza, je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien que cela serve à séduire quelqu'un, d'où l'histoire.

**Xelynna :** le review sans mot, j'adore ^^ :D :) :P

**Moirice :** j'aime les Erza entreprenantes, mais ça peut vite partir en OOC. Cette fumée orange, vous intrigue dites donc ^^, merci de suivre l'histoire !

**Lola :** les hommes peuvent être facilement faibles devant une femme tentante. Il apprécie, mais Gégé a toujours ce combat mental entre ses crimes et sa rédemption.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Tentatrice à sauver_**

Jellal s'étira lentement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir autant. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis pus d'une heure. Habituellement, il dormait en pleine forêt avec Meldy, parfois à même le sol, parfois sur un matelas improvisé avec des feuilles. Cette nuit, il avait pu profiter d'un bon lit moelleux. Certes, il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il en avait vraiment besoin. A force de combattre les guildes noires et de les surveiller, il ne dormait que trois heures par nuit.

Etendu sur lit, torse nu et en boxer – car oui, Jellal met des boxers –, le jeune homme profitait de ses derniers instants dans ce superbe lit avant de décider d'aller prendre un bain. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre soin de lui, et même s'il était constamment préoccupé par l'état de la rousse, il ne pourrait sûrement pas l'aider en étant nerveux et sous tension. Il se releva, sortit du lit, mit un pantalon, prit ses vêtements de rechange et se dirigea vers les bains du dortoir.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser une des demoiselles de la guilde. Il n'était qu'un invité ici, et de plus, un homme. Il ne tenait pas à les perturber dans leur vie quotidienne. Il marchait donc discrètement jusqu'aux bains. En ouvrant la porte, une importante quantité de vapeur caressa son visage. Il s'avança prudemment, en posant ses vêtements sur les portoirs.

« Jellal ? »

Il se retourna vivement, en sursautant. Il connaissait cette voix. Parfaitement, même. Il marcha lentement, tout en faisant attention où il mettait ses pieds. Se faire une fracture parce qu'on a voulu se laver n'est pas une blessure glamour pour un homme, pensa-t-il. Bref. Plus il avançait, plus il voyait. Il distingua une forme arrondie, colorée, rouge. Rouge ? Oh non. Elle était là. Il vit ensuite ses orbes brunes brillantes telles deux andalousites aussi précieuses que rares. Une mine mutine et malicieuse était peinte sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon un peu décoiffé pour ne pas les mouiller.

Le bleu déglutit. Voir la rousse dans le bain en face de lui signifiait qu'elle était totalement nue actuellement. Nue. Gloups. Jellal sentit son pantalon le serrer en imaginant le corps sublime d'Erza caché sous l'eau. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle ne voyait pas la bosse qui se formait. C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix aussi sexy que son corps :

« Tu viens me rejoindre ? »

C'était un démon, la tentation incarné. S'il la rejoignait… il ne serait certainement plus lui-même. Le peu de sang qui lui restait dans son cerveau – et Dieu seul savait qu'il n'en restait plus beaucoup –, le força à réfléchir et à lui répondre difficilement qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger.

« Je… Je vais te laisser prendre ton bain tranquille, je reviendrais plus tard. »

Elle nagea pour rejoindre le bord du bain – qui ressemblait un peu à une piscine creusée –, prit appui sur ses coudes et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle adorait le perturber ces temps ci. Elle fit une mine boudeuse irrésistible.

« - Je risque de m'ennuyer sans personne pour me tenir compagnie. Reste avec moi…

- Désolé mais… je… je ne peux pas. »

Elle sortit de l'eau, des gouttes effleurant tout son corps. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa serviette qu'elle avait posé précédemment et s'enroula dedans. L'action était rapide mais dura un long moment dans la tête de Jellal. Il resta silencieux, observant le corps de la jolie rousse. Elle avait été nue. Devant lui. Brièvement. Mais il l'avait vue. Il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Erza s'approcha de lui, toujours enroulée, mit une main sur son torse et murmura :

« Je ne suis pas assez attirante à ton goût, c'est ça ? »

Il soupira. Attirante ? Elle était bien plus que ça, elle était parfaite. Elle était toute sa vie. Et depuis qu'il l'avait vu nue… Il ferma les yeux. La rousse était actuellement en train d'embrasser son torse. Elle testait ses limites, ce n'était pas possible ! Il soupira son nom. Elle était terriblement tentatrice et la virilité du bleu ne cessait de se durcir de plaisir. Il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle faisait mais il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel. Il ne s'accordait déjà que peu de plaisirs, voire aucun, alors des plaisirs humains… Avec une Erza qui n'était pas elle-même.

Oh non. _Attention, un baiser entre la victime du sort et la personne dont elle est attirée rendra le sort permanent._

Elle n'était pas elle-même. Il reprit alors rapidement ses esprits et prit Erza par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui promit de la faire revenir elle-même. Elle le regarda, incrédule, puis le regarda partir, mi-gêné, mi-décidé.

« Je me demande si elle n'est pas passée quelque part avant de rentrer à la guilde ce matin, se questionna Mirajane.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? »

Jellal était revenu à la guilde. Après être parti du bain – qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre d'ailleurs –, il était retourné dans sa chambre pour tenter de calmer sa violente érection. Il avait tout essayé : des images écœurantes, une douche bien froide dans sa chambre – quitte à attraper un rhume –, mais aucune n'avait marché. Il avait dû régler ce problème manuellement. Son Aphrodite aux cheveux rouges, quant à elle, était retournée dans sa chambre, déçue, mais prête à tout pour posséder l'homme de sa vie.

« - Mais j'y pense ! s'écria la barmaid, ce qui fit sursauter le bleu. Quand elle est revenue, elle avait ramené un fraisier avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle a été envoutée dans une pâtisserie. »

Des pâtissiers qui envoutaient leurs clients ? Farfelus et un peu fou, mais c'était la seule idée qu'ils avaient actuellement. La question se posait désormais : Magnolia comptait à peu près une dizaine de boulangeries, comment savoir dans laquelle Erza était-elle allée hier ? Et là, Mirajane eut la plus brillante idée de sa vie : l'hypnose. Le bleu en était capable, du moins en partie, il pouvait hypnotiser la rousse par télépathie. Mira s'applaudissait, fière de son idée. C'est qu'elle était sûre qu'Erza allait révéler des informations intéressantes sur Jellal, celle-là.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, le temps pour la blanche de préparer l'incantation – avec l'aimable aide Meldy qui était dans le coin –, et pour le maitre de Crime Sorciere d'aller chercher sa dulcinée. Cela n'avait pas été compliqué de la faire venir jusqu'au sous-sol de la guilde. Jellal lui avait dit qu'ils allaient faire un pique-nique ensemble. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la rousse qui voulait toujours rester au plus près de son amant.

Mirajane traça sur le sol une sorte d'étoile à la craie, puis fit un cercle qui passa par les pointes de l'étoile. Elle plaça ensuite des bougies à différents endroits. Au milieu de ce symbole, il y avait un matelas, pour qu'Erza puisse s'y poser. Les deux personnes manquantes – Jellal et Erza – au rituel arrivèrent. Cette dernière eut la sensation qu'on lui avait mentit et qu'ils n'allaient pas faire de pique-nique en amoureux. Le bleu et Meldy allongèrent la rousse. Elle s'était fait piéger. Elle essaya de se débattre tout de même, puis croisa les yeux verts de Jellal, lui intimant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils allaient la sauver.

Elle entendit Mirajane réciter une incantation, et dans le même temps, Jellal la fixa de ses grands yeux, en parlant tout doucement, puis soudain, le vide.

« - C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller, murmura Meldy, qui avait utilisé un lien sensoriel sur Erza afin de la pousser à s'endormir.

- Erza ? C'est ton amie, Mirajane, Jellal est avec moi.

- Jellal, répondit la rousse, il vient encore me briser le cœur ? »

Les trois protagonistes éveillés se regardèrent, abasourdis. Le bleu reprenait son mutisme habituel, baissant la tête, et faisant tout pour ne pas regarder la jeune femme par terre.

« - Que t'a-t-il fait ? Poursuivit Mira

- Il m'a menti. Il a dit qu'il… qu'il avait une fiancée, sanglota la rousse, toujours sous hypnose. Je sais pertinemment que c'est faux, je vois quand il ment.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait te protéger, proposa Meldy, qui voulut en savoir plus.

- S'il voulait réellement me protéger, il me dirait la vérité. Si cacher ses sentiments est pour lui un moyen de me rendre plus forte, il a tort, ce sont des sentiments partagés qui me rendre forte et me donnent envie de me battre.

- Et quels sont tes sentiments à toi ? » Questionna Mirajane.

La démone avait un passe-temps spécial : caser toutes les personnes de la guilde. Pouvoir mettre ensemble la rousse avec son ami de toujours était un défi pour elle. Qu'elle allait bien relever, d'ailleurs.

« Je l'aime. »

La phrase résonna un moment dans l'air de la bibliothèque, Mirajane levait les bras au ciel, en signe de victoire, Meldy se retourna vers Jellal, une énorme sourire aux lèvres. Quant à ce dernier, il était confus. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de lui. Un criminel. Une personne qui l'a fait souffrir. Il savait certes qu'elle avait un sentiment fort pour lui, mais de l'amour ? Il y eut un blanc de quelques minutes dans la pièce, où Jellal réfléchissait. Lui avouerait-il ses sentiments ? Dans l'état actuel, il était recherché par le Conseil, et se mettre en couple avec la rousse était inenvisageable. Renoncer à elle était un sacrifice qu'il devait faire pour qu'elle puisse vivre libre. Il savait qu'elle pouvait trouver nettement mieux que lui, mais renoncerai-t-elle à son amour pour lui ? La question était délicate. Il se reprit et s'approcha d'elle.

« - Erza, avant de revenir à la guilde, hier matin, qu'as-tu fais ?

- J'ai acheté un fraisier. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, et puis, j'adore ça, je pourrais en manger plein. »

Meldy pouffa de rire discrètement. Elle avait beau être extrêmement forte et terrifiante, Titania pouvait agir comme une enfant.

« - Et tu l'as pris où ?

- Une nouvelle boulangerie, près de l'entrée de la ville.

- Merci, Meldy, vient avec moi. »

Le bleu laissa le soin à Mirajane de réveiller doucement Erza de son hypnose. Il sortit avec la rose dans la ville, afin de mettre un terme à cet envoutement. En arrivant devant la boulangerie, Meldy eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est l'homme que l'on cherche, celui qui utilise une magie d'ombre », murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, il sentait bien une magie, ici. Se cachant derrière un pan de mur, ils observaient cet homme pénétrer dans une ruelle à côté. Quelque chose – l'instinct, peut-être –, poussa Jellal à le suivre, discrètement. Caché cette fois-ci derrière une poubelle, en masquant leurs pouvoirs, Jellal et Meldy voyait l'homme en pleine conversation avec une personne âgée. Cette dernière paraissait un peu sale, négligé. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, mais l'on pouvait y lire la mesquinerie.

« - Mon cher Zanos, commença l'homme recherché par Crime Sorciere, où en est la potion ?

- Elle est prête, monsieur, elle est prête. Le philtre d'amour est comme vous l'avez désiré. »

Les regards de Jellal et Meldy se croisèrent. Un philtre d'amour ? Aurait-ce un rapport avec Erza ? L'homme mystère prit un flacon dans sa main, le leva au dessus des yeux et l'analysa. Il était remplit d'un liquide orange.

« Bien. Avec toutes ces demoiselles pleines de désir, le chaos sera semé dans les guildes officielles, et il ne sera pas compliqué de prendre leur place. »

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps du bleu. C'était donc bien lui qu'ils cherchaient. Ils allaient pouvoir régler deux affaires en même temps. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? N'avaient-ils aucune limite pour conquérir le monde ?

Jellal émit un grognement étouffé. Quand on touchait à la paix pour laquelle il se battait, et à Erza, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.


	4. Colère & Sentiments

Hey ! Welcome et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 4 ! Comme vous le savez, je ne sais pas anticiper le nombre de mes chapitres. Donc le prochain (le 5) sera sûre et certaine le dernier. Je suis absolument désolée pour cette attente, j'ai eu du mal à me dire d'écrire la suite. Donc bref, voilà. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le titre, donc pardonnez-moi s'il est pourri.

J'en profite pour faire une petite pub pour vous demander de lire - si vous n'avez pas encore lu - _Passé, présent, avenir_ de **Mystwalker25**. Oui miss, tu as le droit à un petit hommage de ma part. L'histoire s'est terminée aujourd'hui après 74 chapitres, et... c'est émouvant, prenant. Si vous aimez le mystwalker, allez le lire. Voilà.

Je vous aime et je vous embrasse. Profitez bien et à la prochaine !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Xelynna :** des bonhommes sourires ? Merci beaucoup. Petite chorégraphie pour la peine : \o/ ^o^ /o_ /o\ ! Celle qui découvrira cette chanson d'où est tirée cette danse aura un bisou !

**Moirice :** J'avais cette scène dans la tête depuis le début, je voulais Jellal soit poussé à bout ^^. La conversation aura bien lieu, en effet, mais dans le chapitre suivant. Un peu de patience encore, donc. Merci pour l'avoir mise dans tes favoris, ça me touche énormément (comme les autres d'ailleurs, hein).

**Mystwalker25 :** Oui, je préfère les boxers aux caleçons (plus moulant, donc plus plaisant ^^), donc mon Jellal à moi met ce type de sous-vêtements. Je pense que pour lui, régler ceci manuellement est presque honteux pour lui. Avec sa condition de criminel, il en oublie presque sa condition d'homme xD. Heureusement qu'Erza est là pour le lui rappeler.

**GreyFullbuster2a :** Ravie que ça te plaise. J'ai toujours eu peur de faire un truc gnangnan. Toi aussi tu as respiré la fumée orange magique ? ^^

**Lola :** Elle est là, elle est là, elle est là, elle est là… Bon j'arrête, c'est assez long à écrire en fait :D En fait, ils connaissent parfaitement les sentiments que l'autre à pour l'un, mais en face ils ne l'avoueront pas (ou peut-être que si, cf chapitre 5). Bienvenue dans la Team « Douche avec Jellal ».

**kuronoluxus :** Merci beaucoup, tu as fait une heureuse !

* * *

**_4. Colère et Sentiments_**

Elle était là, juste devant lui. La raison de sa colère se tenait debout à dix mètres de lui, sans qu'elle puisse le voir. A elle seule, cette personne brisait tout ce que Jellal essayait de préserver : la paix, et son amour pour la belle rousse guerrière. Le bleu ferma les yeux et inspira longuement : pour régler cette affaire, il devait rester calme. Meldy se tenait toujours derrière lui, analysant également ce qu'il se passait devant eux.

« Ca va aller, Jellal, on va régler cette histoire », le rassura la rose, sentant qu'il commençait à s'énerver, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Il la regarda en souriant. Heureusement qu'elle était toujours avec lui. Cette petite n'était que joie de vivre, et même si elle se battait comme lui, elle semblait toujours légère, à profiter de tout. Elle semblait vivre son bonheur pour eux deux, lui étant incapable de vivre le sien.

Pour la suite des opérations, ils établirent un plan ensemble, afin de mettre un terme à tout ça.

La rose commença par utiliser son pouvoir pour déstabiliser les criminels. Cela eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'ils entendirent des exclamations dans la pièce où étaient les deux bandits.

« - Mais, mais, c'est quoi ce truc brillant ? demanda l'homme de l'ombre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Rayas, s'inclina le faiseur de potions, il doit y avoir un souci. »

Il semblait calme mais était totalement paniqué. Quel était ce bracelet rose autour du poignet de son employeur ? Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'un homme apparut dans le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Il était plutôt grand, et avait les cheveux bleus. Hé oui, Jellal, profitant de la surprise des malfaiteurs, était entré dans la pièce, avec une aura noire autour de lui. Le bleu leur suggéra poliment d'arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient, c'est-à-dire créer des potions dans le but de prendre la place des guildes officielles. Comme il s'y attendait, ils refusèrent. Ils étaient choqués, et ce n'était pas un simple homme comme lui qui allaient les arrêter, il ne serait pas compliqué de le battre.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Jellal n'était pas un homme comme les autres – mais ça mes chères lectrices, vous le saviez déjà –. Meldy arriva derrière lui et se tint prête à se battre. Les quatre personnes se toisèrent un moment. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son. Rayas profita de ce temps pour chercher une façon de s'échapper ou de se sortir de ce pétrin, tandis que Jellal et Meldy attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un daigne bouger.

Et tout d'un coup, tout alla très vite : Rayas passa par une fenêtre, la cassant au passage, et courut. Il laissa sur place son subordonné, qui n'était qu'un pion pour lui. Il pouvait toujours trouver une autre personne capable de réaliser ce type de potion autre part. Jellal, réagissant très vite, se mit à la poursuite de l'homme, laissant le sorcier aux mains de la rose. Cette dernière eut juste le temps d'entendre le bleu lui demander l'antidote et lui donner carte blanche pour ça.

Carte blanche ? Donc elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait pour libérer Erza de la malédiction et la pousser dans les bras du maitre de sa guilde ? Parfait. Elle jubila intérieurement et regarda le sorcier en face d'elle.

« - Alors, on fait comment ? On se bat puis vous me donnez l'antidote, ou on fait l'inverse ? Sourit-elle.

- Je… Hum… Je ne peux pas… J'ai… des ordres, marmonna le sorcier, intimidé.

- Mauvaise réponse. Maguilty Sodom ! »

Des épées sensorielles apparurent dans toute la pièce, de couleur bleutée. La rose les lança sur le sorcier, qui ne put esquiver. Un bruit d'explosion retentit, et après que la fumée due à la déflagration se soit dissipée, Meldy aperçut le créateur de potions étendu par terre, presque assommé. Il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre. Ou alors il ne le pouvait pas. Cela expliquerait pourquoi son patron l'ait laissé ici. Bref. Elle s'approcha de lui afin de lui demander l'antidote.

« - Où est-il ? Le secoua-t-elle.

- Il n'y en a pas, répondit le sorcier.

- Et comment annule-t-on l'envoutement ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas… été appelé pour ça. »

Puis il fut inconscient. Bon. Il y avait un problème. Comment l'antidote allait-il être crée ? et elle allait devoir de débrouiller toute seule car Jellal était en train de combattre contre le chef de la guilde noire, Rayas. Meldy s'assit donc en tailleur dans la pièce afin de réfléchir à une façon de s'en sortir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le bleu poursuivait le mage noir. La course-poursuite eut lieu dans toute la ville de Magnolia pour se terminer dans le parc. Rayas s'arrêta de courir et regarda autour de lui, il était visiblement perdu. Une chance que la nuit était tomba, il y avait moins de gens en ville, ils rentraient chez eux. Jellal arriva après lui et l'observa.

« - Tu abandonnes ? demanda Jellal.

- Tu rêves en couleurs, mon pote. »

_Mon pote ?_ Et en plus, ça se permettait des familiarités. Un criminel de bas-étage, sûrement. Manifestement, cela allait se régler par un combat. L'homme en face de Jellal sortit des lames d'ombre de ses mains, tel le Wolverine d'Heartland. Le bleu se prépara à agir. L'homme commença à courir vers Jellal.

« Meteor ! »

Le bleu se dirigea – avec la vitesse de son attaque astrale –, vers l'homme également. De loin, l'on aurait pu entendre des bruits de choc. Il y eut une danse de poings, de coups de pieds et de magie. Le malfaiteur eut droit à une explosion et une paume célestes notamment. Le combat dura un long moment durant lequel Jellal faisant tout pour éviter d'être coupé en rondelles. Avant de donner son coup fatal, ce dernier reçut un coup sur le flanc. Il eut tout de même le temps d'achever l'homme d'ombre. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien craché. Il s'avouait quand même qu'il s'était un peu défoulé sur lui. Cela lui avait faut du bien. Mais on ne touche pas aux principes de Jellal sans en payer le prix, n'est-ce pas ? S'essuyant la bouche où du sang coulait un peu, il pensa à Meldy, en espérant qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient. Il revint d'ailleurs la voir. Elle le regarda, un peu gênée.

« - Nous avons un léger problème, commença la rose, il n'y a pas d'antidote.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Jellal. Ce n'est pas possible, il y a forcément une solution. »

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix une pointe de panique. Sans antidote, Erza ne reviendrait pas elle-même, et il préférait _son_ Erza à lui. Sa guerrière sauvage portant des vêtements de bunny, mais également timide quand il s'agit de sentiments. Elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il le ferait. Meldy et Jellal regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, un moyen de la sauver, un objet qui… Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« - Meldy… Tu connais le médecin de Fairy Tail ? Mirajane est partie la voir hier, quel est son nom, déjà ? Pola… Polisuca, non…

- Polyussica ? Oui, Juvia m'a déjà parlé d'elle, pourquoi ? Lui répondit la rose, se demandant qu'elle idée il avait encore en tête.

- Il est possible qu'elle sache réaliser un antidote, non ? Peut-être qu'en lui apportant la potion – il s'approcha des tables encore debout dans la pièce et prit un flacon dans sa main –, elle pourra nous aider. »

Meldy estima que cela était une très bonne idée, comparé à d'habitude pendant leurs missions à deux. Il avait toujours envie d'aller à Magnolia, même si cela impliquait de se faire griller pendant une mission d'infiltration. Il était complètement accro. Ils prirent donc quelques flacons et se rendirent chez Polyussica, qui – malgré sa mauvaise humeur habituelle –, fut d'accord pour aider les deux jeunes gens. Elle leur annonça qu'elle se rendrait elle-même à Fairy Hills quand tout sera prêt.

* * *

Erza avait passé la soirée assise au comptoir de la guilde, contemplant Jellal sans en laisser une miette, la tête posée sur ses poings, ses coudes étant sur le comptoir. Elle la dévorait des yeux. Elle l'avait admiré boire son café, discuter avec Meldy, et rêvasser. Il l'avait regardé 5 fois, et avait cligné exactement 35 643 fois des yeux. Il avait des lèvres exquises et elle mourrait d'envie d'y gouter. Mais malencontreusement, elle tombait de fatigue. Normal quand il était plus de minuit. Elle se dirigea donc vers le dortoir, accompagnée de Mirajane et des membres de Crime Sorciere – dont les chambres se trouvaient également là bas.

L'ancienne amie du Maitre de Fairy Tail était talentueuse, et quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva au dortoir, une potion en main. Elle attendait dans le hall. Elle détestait attendre. Les autres ne tardèrent pas et elle les vit arriver. La rousse ne la remarqua même pas et partit se coucher directement.

« - Merci de nous aider, la remercia Jellal.

- J'ai toujours pour habitude d'aider Fairy Tail, même si je n'aime pas les humains. »

Il fallait sûrement prendre ses paroles comme un « de rien ». Ils convinrent rapidement de la façon dont ils allaient agir, puis attendirent quelques minutes que la jolie rousse s'endorme. Polyussica s'insinua ensuite dans sa chambre, et vaporisa la potion vers Erza. Elle ressortit aussitôt.

« - C'est tout ? demanda Meldy.

- Il s'est passé la même chose quand elle a été envoutée, selon vos dires, donc, oui, c'est tout, répondit la mage guérisseuse. Maintenant, je m'en vais. »

Ils la regardèrent partir, puis il y eut un blanc pendant quelques minutes. Mirajane les salua et partit se coucher. Il ne restait désormais que Meldy et Jellal.

« - Je… Je vais aller à son chevet, murmura ce dernier, en se tournant pour ne pas montrer les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues.

- D'accord. Je vais au lit, moi », bailla Meldy

Que ne ferai-t-il pas s'il n'était pas complètement raide dingue d'Erza, celui là ? Jellal poussa la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle et la referma derrière lui. Il s'avança un peu et la contempla. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux lâchés, éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ses cheveux rouges, splendides, brillants, qu'il aimait tant. Elle semblait si paisible et si enfantine, en dormant les poings fermés, la tête sur le côté. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, et l'écouter avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il sourit. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle depuis le tout début, à la tour du paradis. Elle était si unique. Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à l'admirer, à rêver d'elle… Jellal trouva un fauteuil dans la pièce. Il le rapprocha un peu du lit de la guerrière et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était directement endormi.

Il devait être à peu près 9h quand la rousse ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira dans son lit, et se sentait parfaitement bien. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et se rendit compte de l'heure. Avait-elle dormi une journée entière ? Cela expliquerait son excellente forme. Elle promena son regard sur sa droite et aperçut…

« Jellal ? »

Le susnommé sursauta. Il avait le sommeil plutôt léger. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que la rousse l'observait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une longue histoire… Hum… Je vais chercher Mirajane. »

Erza ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Que se passait-il ici ? Elle ne savait pas, - ou avait peur de savoir, - ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Elle regarda ses vêtements. Elle portait une robe bleue qui était trop séduisante à ses yeux. Mais où avait-elle eu l'idée de porter ça ? C'était bon pour des midinettes qui voulaient draguer, pas elle. Elle voulu aviser de suite d'une nouvelle tenue quand on toqua à la porte. La blanche entra dans la pièce, avec un air amusé sur le visage. La rousse sortit de son lit et alla à la rencontre de la démone.

« Parfait. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce que Jellal fait ici, et pourquoi je suis dans cette tenue », s'exclama la rousse.

La blanche eut un sourire. Le sourire qui dit « je sais plein de choses sur toi, nananananèreuh », le sourire sadique typique de Mira, en fin de compte. Et cela n'était pas rassurant, mais pas du tout. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que cette dernière allait la faire chanter.

« - Pour faire court, tu as été envoutée. Jellal t'a sauvé, avec l'aide de Meldy et Polyussica.

- Et la version longue ? demanda Erza avec hésitaiton.

- Tu as passé deux jours à séduire Jellal sans relâche, trépigna Mira.

- Pardon, quoi ? »

Elle avait mal entendu, c'était obligé. Elle ? Séduire Jellal ? C'était à peine s'ils arrivaient à se parler en face sans être gênés alors là… Elle mit une main sur son front, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ces derniers jours. Elle prit appui sur le lit et poursuivit :

« - Et, j'ai… Enfin, je lui ai fais quoi exactement ? » Bégaya la rousse.

Olala, c'était gênant. Elle avait dû lui faire des trucs bizarres qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Le truc, c'est que… Jellal se rappellerait toujours de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle allait devoir s'excuser. Il avait l'air troublé quand elle s'était réveillée. Mira partit dans la cuisine à côté de la chambre et prépara du thé.

« - Comment dire… Après je n'ai pas tout vu, faudra que tu lui demande expressément, mais de ce que je sais, tu t'es assise sur ses genoux, tu passais des heures à le regarder, tu… embrassais son cou, sourit Mira.

- Oh non ! »

La rousse se jeta sur son lit, cachant son visage dans ses oreillers. Ce n'était du tout dans ses habitudes d'être honteuse, habituellement, elle était forte, droite, peut-être un peu strict, mais ô grand jamais une petite timide honteuse. Seul Jellal pouvait la transformer ainsi.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise chose, après tout, ça vous a un peu dévergondés tout les deux, continua la blanche en posant des sachets de thé dans des tasses.

- Hein ? »

Erza releva la tête.

« - Oui, réfléchis-y. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui – Mira la regarda avec un air qui ne permettait pas Erza de nier l'évidence –, et il t'aime également, donc pour-

- Attends. La rousse fronça ses sourcils quelques secondes. Il m'aime ? »

Elle s'en doutait, elle savait qu'il avait menti ce jour là, mais… De là à ce qu'ils partagent leur sentiments. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti, au fait ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Derrière la porte, un homme déglutit. Il avait entendu toute la conversation, et savait que plus tard, il aurait un face à face avec celle dont il rêve.


End file.
